warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Color Picker Extension
Colour Picker Extensions are items bought from the equipment section of the market. They are sold for 75 each. Upon purchase, the colors are tied to the player's account and they will be able to use the selected color palette without limits for all their warframes, weapons and Sentinels. Bundles Two bundles can be purchased to save the player some platinum. Choice A features 5 color sets: Classic, Saturated Classic, Storm, Ice, and Fire; Choice B features 3 color sets: Grineer, Infested, and Smoke. Classic This color palette features more drab and less saturated color compared to the other palette, Classic Saturated. ''This is the palette players start the game with, but just the column in the middle is available to use. Buying the Classic colour palette unlocks all the other columns. Classic Saturated This color palette has more vibrant colors compared to the ''Classic one. Available for 75 on the market. * When first released, it was sold for 1 only for a week due to a promotion. Bastille This palette features Shades of Red, White, and Blue arranged to look like the French flag. It was sold during France's Bastille Day 2013 for 75, and has been pulled back from the market because it was available as limited time purchase only. Easter This palette features very light shades of colors, and is only available during every Easter weekend. It was sold for 1 only. Eximus This palette features a set of colors derived from the uniforms of Eximus adversaries. Available for 75 on the market. Fire Available for 75 on the market. Grineer This palette features the color scheme of the Grineer. Available for 75 on the market. Ice Available for 75 on the market. Infested This palette features infested like colors. Available for 75 on the market. Red, White, and Blue This palette features Shades of Red, White, and Blue arranged to look like the American flag. It was sold during US Independence Day 2013 for 75, and has been pulled back from the market because it was available as limited time purchase only. Smoke Available for 75 on the market. This is the only palette that contains "true black". Storm Available for 75 on the market. Valentine This color palette featured shades of red, purple and pink only. It was sold during Valentine 2013, and has been pulled back from the market because it was available as limited time purchase only. During Valentine's Day 2014, it was given away for everyone for free, as a "Gift from the Lotus". Halloween This color palette features shades of red, orange, yellow and green. It was available during Halloween 2013 for on the market. During Halloween 2014, it was given away to all players for free, as a "Gift from the Lotus". Daybreak Available for 75 on the market. Twilight Features earthen hues of brown, and dusky shades of blue and purple. Available for 75 on the market. Shamrock Available for 1,000 on the market during Saint Patrick's day. It will be available again on the next Saint Patrick's day. Gamma This color palette features less saturated colors compared to the classic palette. It was added in Update 14.0.9 and distributed to anyone who logged in from July 26, 2014 to August 9, 2014. Category:Mechanics Category:Market Category:Closed Beta Category:Holiday Content